A Day At The Park (One Shot)
by Happygoddess2003
Summary: Newly graduated, you take your niece to the park. Little did you know that your life was about to change in a big way thanks to one of our favorite real-life couples from the show. (ONE SHOT). Complete.


**A/N: This was just a little idea that came to me and I had to write it. It's my first one-shot! It's about you and a serendipitous meeting with one of our favorite couples from the show.**

 **A Day In The Park**

She sat on the bench, enjoying the sounds of children laughing and playing all around her. It had been a good visit to Texas, seeing her sister and niece was exactly what she needed to bring her spirits back up. School had taken its toll on her. Thank God it was finally over. Being overseas had really made her miss home.

Graduation – and now what? As much as her degree in Early Childhood Development thrilled her, she just could not see herself in a classroom. Try as she may, in her heart of hearts she did not see the classroom as her true calling. If not that, then what?

She smiled at the petite woman sitting on the bench next to her, and her smile was returned. She scanned the playground for her niece and was surprised to see her tugging back and forth with a little boy, apparently fighting for dominion over a sandbox toy.

She ran across the playground, reaching her niece quickly.

"Savannah Joy!" she admonished. "We do not fight over toys, now do we?" she asked on her knees, so she could look directly into her eyes. The little boy continued with his hands on the toy as well. She looked to him also and repeated, "We do not fight over toys."

"Mine!" Savannah snarled.

"NO, mine!" he shot back at her.

She placed her hands gently on the toy, stilling them. She looked between the two – allowing them to settle down. "Now what do you think would be a good way to play nicely together in this sandbox?" she asked.

The little boy's eyes opened wide as a thought came into his growing mind. "Find another toy so we can both have one and play together!" he exclaimed. "Yes, yes, exactly," she confirmed. "Excellent idea," she praised.

Savannah let the toy drop from her hand. "Here, you can have this one. Wanna help me find another?" she asked her new little friend.

He smiled a bright smile. "Sure, come on!" he said excitedly. They began scouring the sand for a second toy.

Just off in the distance stood the woman she had smiled at earlier. She was watching her with growing interest. She stepped forward and spoke.

"Well you handled those two like a champ," she observed. "Raising kids is definitely not for the faint of heart," she added. Is that your little sister?"

"No, my niece. I'm here visiting – I just graduated."

The petite brunette's face lit up. "Congratulations! So what do you plan to do with your life if you don't mind me asking," she said.

"Well, I definitely want to work with kids, that was my major. Just not sure the classroom is the place for me. I'm working on it," she said, blowing a piece of hair up off her face that had come loose from her pony tail. "What about you? What do you do when you're not here at the playground?" she asked.

The dark eyed beauty looked up at her, searching for the right words. Finally she spoke. "My husband and I are actors. We live here in Austin but spend a lot of time in Vancouver when he's shooting the TV show. You might know him – he's over there with our other son. She jumped up and down, waving and yelling. "Hey, Jare – say hi to my new friend." A tall man with a little boy hanging off his shoulder looked over with a wave and a smile.

"I don't think I know him – I'm sorry," she said. "I don't watch a lot of TV, and I've been studying abroad so I'm not really up with all that stuff. Plus my mind's just been so focused on what direction I should be heading, to tell you the truth I've had no free time for anything but that. Not that I've gotten any closer to a choice," she added.

Her new friend spoke excitedly her. "I just may be able to help you with that. Jare and I've been looking for someone special to help out with the boys. Interested in talking?" she asked eagerly.

This was something that never crossed her mind while in college. Working for two actors? Travelling with them and helping with their children. She felt something stirring inside her, an intuition that they were meant to meet today at this playground. Perhaps this was meant to be. She smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to talk to you..ummm…I don't even know your name!" she said with a laugh.

"Oh jeez," her new acquaintance said, reaching out her hand. "My name's Gen."


End file.
